<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle Steve by Halfaglassofcrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406142">Uncle Steve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy'>Halfaglassofcrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncle Steve [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brush your teeth after this sweetness, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids Are Gross, uncle steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs help in the middle of the night and Danno is still healing. Uncle Steve to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncle Steve [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncle Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was not Beta'd. Had the thought and this happened. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft pattering of feet on the creaky floorboards in the hall had the navy seal twitching in his sleep. The creaks stopped just outside his door and for a second he contemplated grabbing his gun from the drawer next to him. Entire body tense and ready for a fight as the door opened and ever so softly, he heard Charlie’s “Uncle Steve?” From the doorway. All the tension and fight went out of him like a harsh winter wind, muscles relaxing instantly.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey buddy, what’re you doin’ up?” he asked. Lifting himself onto his elbow and keeping the covers over his chest.</p><p>The boy in the doorway whimpered. Curling in on himself and sniffled. It was as if he was holding back sobs.<br/>
<br/>
“Charlie? What’s up buddy. You okay?” Pulling himself up from the bed and clicking on the lamp. Getting down to kneel beside Charlie and worriedly searching the boy for a sign of injury. Panic rising in his chest for the second time that night.<br/>
<br/>
“I wet the bed” came the soft, shame filled whimper from the blonde boy. Eyes brimming with tears as he sniffled. “I can’t change the sheets”<br/>
Again Steve was relieved and smiled at the boy. Now that Charlie could mention it, he did smell a little funky.<br/>
“Will you wake Danno?” blue eyes rimmed with red and the distant memory of sleep looking up at him and he knew Danny was still healing from the shot he took in quarantine so it seemed like the best option was to take care of it himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Pfft. Wake Danno, lemme tell you something Charlie. I have organised multiple operations behind enemy lines. I think I can change some sheets. Right?” he grinned. Charlie chuckling wetly and nodding.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. First things first let’s get you cleaned up, okay? I’ll get you a quick shower okay?” He soothed. Getting up and gently taking the boys’ hand. The small fingers curling around two of his own. He tried not to let the thought linger on the fact Charlie had his trigger fingers in his tiny grasp. Gently moving them out and to the bathroom. Gently helping Charlie out of his wet pyjamas and testing the temperature of the water on the back of his hand. Rubbing the wet hand on his face to wake him up a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s warm, Uncle Steve” Charlie chimed. Grinning as he wiggled into the steady stream of water. Grinning up at Steve “Can I use your soap?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah Buddy, you need help with it?” It was amazing really. Charlie so comfortable with him he was willing to strip and get in the shower with him there. Trusting Uncle Steve to make it better. To keep him safe. It was moments with the Williams children like this that almost moved the man to tears. These babies saw him. Not a weapon, not a military, not a machine but as a man.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Charlie I gotta go strip the bed. You okay in here for a bit?” Clearing his throat with a cough and running a hand under the water again. Checking it wasn’t getting too hot as he stepped out of the room. For a moment unsure if it was okay to leave Charlie in the shower. What if he slipped? What if the water gets too hot and he can’t turn off the taps?<br/>
<br/>
It took a minute for Steve to eventually step out into the hall from his room and down to the spare rooms. Trusting that Charlie could handle himself for a short while without managing to kill himself. Pushing the door open, pausing a moment to listen for Danny down on the couch in the loungeroom. Thankfully Steve managed to strip the bed of the wet blankets and quickly getting them down to the laundry, skilfully avoiding any and all of the squeaky floorboards and odd spots in the house that would betray him.</p><p>While down in the laundry, Steve was sure he felt his ear twitch as he heard a soft voice call over the banister down to him “Uncle Steve?” Came Charlie’s harsh whisper. Not wanting to yell in case he wakes the sleeping Detective. Which honestly who could blame him.<br/>
<br/>
“Coming Charlie” Steve hissed back. Taking the stairs two at a time and grinning when he saw the tiny frame of the young boy drowning in the huge towel.</p><p>“I’m all done Uncle Steve. I did three minutes like you!” He grinned. So proud of his achievement. If only his father was so keen to keep to the time limit.<br/>
<br/>
“What? Three minutes? Well damn recruit you’re doing great. Let’s get you dry though okay? Cold water conditioning doesn’t start till six and it’s three now” he chuckled. Charlie’s big grin vanishing under the dark towel as he gently rubbed the boy down softly. Not realising he was checking him over. Cataloguing every bruise and scrape. None of them new. Satisfied Charlie was healthy and whole, Steve stood and slipped into the bathroom. Turning off the taps.<br/>
<br/>
“Uncle Steve?” Came that soft voice. Having the SEAL whipping about and snorting softly at the state of Charlie’s hair.</p><p>“You look like you put your finger in a socket” He grinned. Raising a brow at the stern look Charlie fixed him with</p><p>“You should never do that Uncle Steve. Danno says that’s dangerous and you could get ‘lecture cuted” He nodded. The big man found himself nodding along with the small child as he grinned despite himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course. Yes, Danno’s right. But don’t tell him I said that” He snickered. Looking around the room. “Hey Buddy where’s your bag?”<br/>
<br/>
“it’s in my room” Charlie supplied. Fiddling with a corner of the towel.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, I’m going to grab you fresh clothes and we’ll see if we can’t get your bed cleaned up so you can go back to sleep, okay?” He asked. Getting up and gently lifting Charlie into his arms in a bridal carry. Easily walking back down the hall to the spare bedroom with the boy. Setting him down gently and opening the bag. Pulling out some Naval themed Pyjamas. “Oh, now we’re talking.” He grinned. Fishing out a fresh pair of jocks. “Alright. Left leg first”<br/>
<br/>
As Steve helped Charlie dress, He thought about the last place he’d seen the spare bedding. Coming to think of it. It was all in the wash or being used by Danny downstairs. Damnit. Once the shirt was tugged over Charlie’s head, Steve noticed how heavy Charlie’s eyelids were.<br/>
<br/>
“You sleepy, Buddy?” He asked softly. The tiny Williams nodding as he yawned. Looking around for the stuffed Puppy he carried about with him. “How about. You come bunk with me. Eh? We’ll let Danno sleep” He smiled. Charlie, if he weren’t so exhausted would have run back to Steve’s room. Instead, they both crept back down the hall. Turning lights off and easing doors closed. Quietly slipping back into Steve’s room. The young Williams managing to find enough energy to hurry to the bed and throw himself on it to climb up and drag Puppy with him.</p><p>Steve climbed in after him. Large arm wrapping around the boy and settling him on the side facing away from the door. A force of habit but he wouldn’t be able to sleep if his bigger body wasn’t keeping Charlie shielded.<br/>
<br/>
“Uncle Steve?” Came the very quiet, very sleepy voice from the darkness.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah buddy?” An equally tired Steve responded. Feeling the small body curl up in his arm and against his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Love you” Charlie mumbled. Breathing deepening and evening out as he snuggled Puppy against him. Falling asleep in Steve’s embrace. Unaware of the tears gathering in stormy eyes. Not feeling the kiss that was pressed to unruly blonde locks.<br/>
<br/>
“Love you too, Charlie” He whispered. Settling in and closing his eyes. The rhythm of Charlie’s deep breathing lulling him into the best sleep he’d ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>